Flowers in the wind
by SugoiSakurachan
Summary: A young girl had fallen underground... what awaits her now? Yoai warning! Don't like, don't read! XD
1. Chapter 1

**_(AN: Hoi! I'm a biiiiiigggg undertale fan and I luv it sooooo much! XD I wanted to make a version with a bunch of Anime though because Toby doesn't seem to like anime :'( so hopefully you like it! Meh grammer isn't that good butttttttt XP )_**

 _1rst person POV_

My name is Sakura. I am a Neko girl and I live in the human world. I have short pink hair that is like a sakura blossom in color and i have white ears and tail. I wear a mini skirt and leggings. I dress like a school girl basically. and I went to this large mountain with a large hole in it. (This is before Frisk BTW) I went to it and looked around. But then, I fell down the large whole!

"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as i hit a flowerbed. I got up and looked at the hole. "That really hurt" I meowed. I brushed my tail and then I got up. I walked over to this flower.

"Howdy! I'm flowie! Flowie the flower!" The flower said

"Wow! Sugoi!" I said in Japanese

"You aren't from here are you?" He said in a question way.

"Nope! I'm from Japan!" I said proudly

"Really? Sugoi! Me too!" He said. We started talking in Japanese then he was his by fire. This stupid goat (cow? Idk.) Thing walked over.

"Come my child"

It showed me around.

She interrupted my convo and she was so slow. (Idk why people liwk her.)

After she showed me the puzzles she gave me a phone and just… dumped meh! Rude!

She took me to her house. She made me look around and I didn't care. I rested and got gross pie. Torial is just soooooo boring. I got to fight her and I killed her because she was so boring. (Why dk you guyz like her? She is WAYYYYY to slow! And annoying! Aug! Not Sugoi at all!)

Then Flowey came out!

"Howdey!" He sisd

"Konichiwa" I said in Japanese

"I see you killed that lady torial… Well good for you. She sucked anyway" Flowey said agreeingly

"Yeah. I can't wait to actually have an adventure!" I nyaed.

Flowey laughed then disappeaeed, and I continued my journey

* * *

I walked down a snowy path and I stepped on a stick and it made no sound and then a skeliton popped out! "EEEEEEEK" I said!

"Hey I see ur a cat girl…. That's pretty Sugoi." The skeleton said.

"W-who are you?" I said scaredly.

"I'm sans. Sans the skeleton." Sans said.

Sans was wearing a blue hoody and an attack on Titan shirt. He had a necklace with sailor moon on it and he had pastel slippers too! He was an Otaku! Nya!

 _ **(AN: OTAKU ISN'T A BAD WORD! STOP SAYING IT IS OR I'LL CALL YPU A BAKA. OTAKU MEANS ANIME FAN! AND DON'T CALL ME A WEEABOO! BAKA!)**_

"Kawaii!" I nyaed happily.

"If you think I'm Kawaii you should see my brother… he's really Sugoi" sans said.

I was really happy to see his brother. He led me over to a large area.

"Hide behind that lamp" sans said

"Ok" I said.

I hid behind the lamp. His brother came along ;3

Payrus was a big skeleton who wore a cosplay of Levi from attack on Titan ALL the time! He was so Kawaii! He didn't have the wig though but it was still great! For those who don't know, Levi wears a brown jacket, a cravaut, a shirt (duh! XD), and a green cape with the wings of freedom on them!

"Brother! I gotta capture a human! Why are you laying around like that?!" He said

"Well I'm just watching some Sugoi anime" sans said.

"well do that later! Right now we gotta capture the human! NEH HE HE." He said as he drank the tea like how Levi does.

"Well why don't you look behind the lamp right there?" Sans said

"shut the fuck up sans lamps aren't Kawaii! No human would hide behind there! Imma make puzzles! Neh he he! I am going to be so famous! I, the sugoi pap

yrus!" He laughed then left. I came out of my hiding spot.

"I bet there are going to be super Sugoi puzzles ahead!" I nyaed.

"Yeah… my brother is a pretty Sugoi puzzle maker" sans said.

I walked off to continue my grand new adventure! Yay!

 _ **(AN: good bye! This is meh story so far and I want lots of faves and comments so I can continue! I want at least 5 comments or 10 faves before I post the next chapter! This is gonna be so Sugoi because there will be PUZZLES next chapter! XD and it'll be sooooo much longer! Maybe even 2000 words! That's soooo much! maybe even a surprise ship ;3 well you gotta fave or comment to find out! And I hope you have a Sugoi day!**_

 _ **Glossery:**_

 _ **Kawaii: cute in Japanese**_

 _ **Otaku: an anime fan! It isn't a bad thing!**_

 _ **Sugoi: cool!**_

 _ **Neko: cat!**_

 _ **For all you non-otaku out there!**_

 _ **Nya!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(AN: What the fuck? I tots have great wrighting skillz. and how can u show and not tell in writing? i am NOT a weeboo you baka! bt arigoto to the good reviews! ^W^ )**_

So sans and i weregoing to the forrest to see what sugoi puzzles Papyrus made for us! I pulled out the phone torial made for me and called my BFF. _**(AN, Koikoi this is you! i added you like how you wanted!)**_ Koikoi answered and i asked her about the sugoi puzzles.

"Konichiwa tomogatchi!" i said

"Konihiwa" she repled

"have you seen the sugoi puzzles?"

"what?"

"The sugoi puzzles paprysu made!"

" ?"

"go to the moutain and fucking jump in thehole u baka! XD"

"ok i guess. you are so random. i love you so much!"

"siornara!"

"sayornara!"

i hung uo then looked at sans. "my tomogatchi koikoi is soooooooooooo sugoi." i said exitedly. "yeah she sounds pretty sugoi" sans replied. we continued walking around the forrest then weheard a loud "Neh he he" in the distrance. I ran up to papyrus and i noticed sans wasn't with me. "sans you baka!" i shouted. papyrus was really exited for this. he started laughing a lot and he pointed at his puzzle. "Neh he he! Neko! I have prepaired the most sugoi puzzle for you!" I looked all around me. large snowballs blocked the way around me. on the ground was large X's that were green. "neh he he!" he said. "you have to turn allllllll of these X's into O's!" he said. "what the fuck?!"i didn't want to do this, ths was bad and it would take to much i walked around the puzzle.

"What the fuck, that was not kawaii or sugoi" papyrus said as he drank tea like Levi and ran off. i got sad. i was always kawaii and sugoi. i walked of, sad and alone. with no sans for company.

As i continued walking i reached a town and eveyone was having fun as if it was christmas. i was so happy. i walked around and then i saw Papyrus! he walked over to me. "you baka. you completely missed ALL of my other puzzles. even the one where you had to watch a bad anime."

"omg which one?" i asked.

" dragon ball Z"

"Yeah i think it sucks. i wouldn't get thrugh it."

 ** _(an: I Personally don't liek it so I think it is bad but my brother likes it so i guess i HAVE to admit that tis is up to the perosn :/ )_**

"howth fuck did you get here so fast?" Papyrus asked

"I have teleportation."

"like sans?"

"yes."

Papryus laughed a bit then pulled out a bone. "Who cares, for i have pulled you into my trap!" he laughed. he threw the bone at me. "Now you have to fight me!" he pulled me away from the town so he didn't hurt anyone or damage anything because he is so nice like that and pulled me into an icey area. "Now, fight me." he threw bones at me and turned my soul blue. i had to jump oer them a lot. i didn't want to kill him so i started to flirt with him. "noooooooo you're too kawaii!" he yelled. he threw more bones at me in fury. i dodged them all without taking one hit.  
"hey, why don;t we go on a date?" i nyad.

 _ **(AN: I am going to stop here for now and so i will just post this. next chapter will be the date with a special Yoia scene as well as other cool stuff ;3 please leave a lot of reviews and if the story gets 10 reviews overall or 10 faves i will continue and i will revieal a lot of cool things and it'll be so great so comment below please! ^W^ )**_


End file.
